kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Takayama
is one of the main protagonists of the 2016 net series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become who also is called by Nanaha Izumi. http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/ History Following the Nozama Peston Service, Jin makes his appearance in the driver's seat of their truck as they struggle to deal with multiple Amazonz. Disembarking, Jin identifies himself as Amazon before transforming. Proceeding to pick the Spider Amazon as his first target, Jin attacks and swiftly kills the monster by ripping its heart out. Personality Jin has a strong sense of responsibility and mission, expressed in his self-defined goal to kill every single Amazon out there, as penance for his role in their creation, going so far as to becoming an Amazon himself. However, it also means that he will eventually kill benign Amazons, as well as himself, at the end of his quest. As someone who has been literally eating only things that he plants or kills, Jin has since adopts a nihilistic, kill-or-be-killed approach to life, caring for little else other than staying alive. Having voluntarily transform himself into a monster to hunt down monsters he created, being human or not matters little to him and he has never any problem accepting himself being an Amazon, nor any problem killing other Amazons. Despite so, he has shown capacity to care for others, seen in his interaction with Nanaha as well as having saved Haruka several times from running amok and jeopardizing his own safety. In battle, he is shown to be very confident of his own abilities, often preferring to make a loud, eye-catching entrance in a carefree manner before starting a fight, as well as taking his time to toy with his opponents instead of seeing them as serious threats to be taken out as soon as possible. Abilities As of the researchers in Nozama Pharmacy and the genetic template for creating Amazon cells, he has in depth knowledge regarding the cell's biological makeup, and subsequently properties and behaviors of Amazons. However, he is most well known and taken seriously for his abilities as a fighter, transformed or otherwise. Though never seen by others to fight in his human form, he nevertheless boldly displays his confidence in his abilities by casually walking into battlefields unarmed and in a devil-may-cry attitude, and later fighting hordes of Ant Amazons all the way up to the rooftop of an apartment building, in human form, unarmed and emerging unscathed. Possibly as an expression of his full acceptance of what he is, he never has any problem keeping his cool while in his transformed state, resulting in despite often seen dispatching of Amazons in brutal, cold-blooded manner, is never seen to behave in a bestial manner. Curiously, he is also the only Amazon without an Amazon Register armband, and he is never shown to require any medications to keep his Amazon cells in check. This is presumably due to him being a genetic template for the cells themselves. His competence in hand-to-hand combat extends to his transformed state, using regular human-like fighting techniques almost exclusively and is shown so far of being capable of easily besting any other Amazon, even when being vastly outnumbered. Forms - Amazon Alpha= Amazon Alpha *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 20.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.5 t. *'Special Move': Violent Slash Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself in due situations to prevent damage from enemies. * : Alpha's fang. Sharp fangs which can easliy chew through steel. * : Alpha's chest. With the Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * : Arm cutter that can cut through everything. A single punch can crack through 70m of thick bedrock. * : * : Boot cutter that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 85m thick bedrock. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Portrayal Jin Takayama is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Amazon Alpha, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Amazon Alpha's design is similar to the Pre-Amazon in Kamen Rider Amazon: Pre-Stage. *Interestingly, despite Amazon Alpha being called the "Wild Type", he seems to be in complete control of his transformed self, even casually taunting his opponents. By contrast, the "Cultivation Type" Amazon Omega is the one portrayed as not being in control of his transformation. *As the Amazonz need a lot of protein to stay active, Jin is often seen carrying and eating eggs, raw or boiled. *Amazon Alpha's initial driver-less form having yellow eyes is a reference to the original Kamen Rider Amazon whose eyes would turn yellow when blinded. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazon Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Lizard Monsters